1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most commonly used flat panel displays, and it includes two substrates with electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer to thereby regulate the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display also includes a switching element connected to each pixel electrode and a plurality of signal lines including gate lines and data lines for applying the voltage to the pixel electrode by controlling the switching element. The gate line transmits a gate signal generated from a gate driving circuit, the data line transmits a data voltage generated from a data driving circuit, and a switch transmits the data voltage to the pixel electrode according to the gate signal. an LCD has a triple gate structure in which the gate driver is formed through the same process of the switch and then integrated to the substrate. The pixels are arranged in a direction such that the number of gate lines is tripled but the number of data lines is maintained to be ⅓ of the number of the gate lines. Thus, the same resolution is realized with reduced costs.
Meanwhile, an organic layer structure in which a thick organic layer covers the data line is applied to improve the aperture ratio, but the aperture ratio is not significantly improved even though the organic layer structure is applied to the LCD having the triple gate structure. Since the gate line is formed on the same layer of the storage electrode line, the gate line should have a gap with the storage electrode line, and an additional storage electrode is required to assure storage capacity in the organic layer structure so that the aperture ratio is decreased. Further, since the gate line and the source electrode have a large overlapped area, the gap between a gate line and the pixel electrode should be increased to reduce a kickback voltage due to parasitic capacitance between the gate electrode and the source electrode such that the aperture ratio is decreased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.